Twin Trouble
by BeepTheMeep
Summary: Cortex is about to go on a search for his long-lost twin brother, Njil Cortex...
1. Chapter 1

**CRASH BANDICOOT**

**TWIN TROUBLES**

**STARRING:**

**Crash Bandicoot**

**Dr. Neo Cortex**

**Proffesor Njil Cortex**

**Nina Cortex**

**N-Gin**

**Pinstripe Potteroo**

**Coco Bandicoot**

**Aku-Aku**

**Uka-Uka**

**Prologue: Monthly Meeting**

It was the Monthly Evil Meeting for December, and it was a disaster. Hardly anyone had shown up.

"Maybe they're off with a cold?" N-Gin suggested.

"Evil never rests, and/or gets a cold," Cortex corrected him.

"Well what do you think happened?" Pinstripe asked.

"Who... who are you?" Cortex bit his lip.

"Pinstripe Potteroo."

"I don't remember making a Pinstripe Potteroo..."

"The gangster."

"Ah, yes." Cortex didn't actually remember him, he just didn't want to seem like a fool in front of his superior, Uka-Uka.

"Down to buisness please!" Uka-Uka yelled. Then Cortex remembered; it didn't matter if he looked like a fool in front of his superior, because it'd just be another normal day...

"Ah, yes." Cortex quickly tried to think of a plan. He never was organised. "If you like I could make a bone-crusher-type weapon to grind the Bandicoot's bones to dust?"

N-Gin threw up under the table.

"What a TERRIBLE idea!" Uka-Uka yelled.

"I know, I know... my twin Njil was always better with plans... where has he gone, anyway? The last time I saw him was when he graduated from Evil University, 10-20 years back..."

"I miss Dad," Nina stated.

Cortex ran to his Hover-craft.

"Where are you going?" Uka-Uka yelled.

"To find Njil. And you can't stop me! Come on Nina, we have work to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CRASH BANDICOOT**

**TWIN TROUBLES**

**CHAPTER ONE/CUTSCENE ONE**

**A SUNNY DAY ON N-SANITY ISLAND**

It was a sunny day on N-Sanity Island. Crash was lying in the sand, Coco was building stuff and Aku-Aku was... doing whatever a magical mask does. Although just because it was sunny, it didn't have to be peaceful too. Just then, Cortex & his neice, Nina went flying onto to beach in Cortexes hoverboard. Cortex received a mouthful of sand, and Nina received a strange stare from Crash. Cortex sat up.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" He yelled. Then after panting for breath, he began an explanation. "I'm looking for my long-lost twin brother, Njil, but I went and crashed my hoverboard in THIS STUPID PLACE!" He stamped his foot on the ground, crushing a crab.

Nina sighed. "What he's trying to say is, 'can you help us fix the hover board so we can be on our way?'"

Crash shook his head.

"Why not?" Cortex wailed. "I'll give you a cookie!" He held up a cookie.

Crash then pointed at what was behind Cortex. The local tribesmen.

Cortex gulped. Two of the tribesmen lifted Nina up and carried her away.

"I am SO crushing you when you let me go!" She screeched. Cortex wasn't sure if she was talking to the tribesmen, or him... he loaded his laser gun. "Crash, come with me."

Crash just stared at him.

"I said come with me." He held up the cookie and Crash started to follow him. "That's more like it."


	3. Chapter 3

**CRASH BANDICOOT**

**TWIN TROUBLES**

**CHAPTER TWO/LEVEL ONE**

**THE FOREST**

Crash & Cortex paced carefully through the forest of N-Sanity Island. Cortex was holding his laser gun close to his chest and Crash had gotten himself tied up in a YoYo. Then Cortex shot the YoYo, snapping it and freeing Crash.

"Okay, you go left, I go right," Cortex explained.

Crash just nodded his head, slightly unsure on what to do, so when Cortex went right, Crash followed him.

"No, you go the other way!" Cortex whispered.

Crash shrugged his shoulders, formulating what Cortex had said in his tiny mind. Then a tree fell over.

"You know what, just follow me," Cortex sighed. Then a Skunk advanced on him and Crash spun it away.

Cortex narrowed his eyes. "It's just a skunk. Can't do any real harm." He was obviously new to all of this. "Just smells a bit, that's all."

Crash rolled his eyes.

Then a turtle came up to them. "You can't tell me you're going to kill that little guy."

Crash bounced on top of it.

"You're more evil than I thought."

After about an two minutes of trudging through the forest and watching Crash kill innocent creatures, the(unlikely) pair finally reached the gates to the tribe.

"Okay, so how do we get in knock, or-?" Cortex asked.

Crash started climbing up the gates as Cortex rolled his eyes.

"If you insist..."


	4. Chapter 4

**CRASH BANDICOOT**

**TWIN TROUBLES**

**CHAPTER THREE/LEVEL TWO**

**THE GATE**

While Crash jumped up the gate like he'd just had fifty cups of coffee, Cortex sat at the bottom like he was having a heart attack. "You go on without me!" He yelled. Then a giant plank of wood came down and swooped him up. "Or we can do it your way..." He landed in front of Crash, who started spewing out random jibberish.

"Just keep climbing..." Cortex muttered. Crash then jumped over a tribesman, causing him to put his shield over his head.

"Don't mind if I do!" Cortex made a small jump onto the shield, then jumped to a higher platform. "This is quite easy when you get the hang of it!"

Crash nodded. He was proud.

Eventually the two reached the top of the gate, and Cortex was polishing his gun. "So how are we going to do this?"

Crash shrugged.

"You don't know!"

Then they both looked at the ground below. There were hundreds- no, thousands of tribesmen. Cortex loaded his gun, and Crash clicked his furry knuckles...


End file.
